Agent Alpha
Background Agent Alpha was a member of The Organization's elite and secretive Security Asset Team or SAT. In specific, Agent Alpha was the leader of SAT One, the first three-member SAT Team under The Organization. A native born Corellian, Agent Alpha was once known as Robert Zander, a patrol officer with the Corellian Security Force who rose through the ranks to be part of the Force's anti-gang squad and later a homicide detective. A decorated officer with a 11 year career (3 as a patrol officer, 5 with the anti-gang squad, & 3 as a homicide detective), Zander was said to be "married to the job". Never married and no children of his own, his only immediate family involved his mother and his sister, in which his sister would later get married and have two children, making Zander an Uncle. Zander's father, Paul Zander, was a decorated police officer for the Corellian Security Force for over 13 years, before being shot and killed in the line of duty as a undercover detective. It was said that Robert Zander was obsessed with finding his father's killer and became his reason to be solely dedicated to his job and not his personal life, a fact that was highlighted in his lack of social activties with coworkers, dating, and other off the job social gatherings or life events. Paul Zander's case had been declared "cold" decades earlier, with his killer never caught; to date, Robert never found his father's killer either. Robert's natural ability and trained skill as a law enforcement officer came to the notice of the mysterious and secretive group known as The Organization and they recruited Zander, promising him he could find his father's killer through their resources and intelligence network. Without leaving much behind, Zander's death was faked as is The Organization's policy for all recruits and Robert Zander became Agent Z. Several years into his new life & career---first as a Organization Security Agent (OSA) and then later as a Deep Cover Agent (DCA), Agent Z was providing intelligence oversight for a top-secret mission for the Rebel Alliance as a DCA. The operation was simple: provide in-depth behind the enemy lines intelligence to Corellian-lead Rebel Alliance Special Forces preparing for a early morning raid on a local Imperial communications building in a city. Agent Z and his two other comrades were on their way out and returning to Rebel Alliance lines when the Galactic Empire was tipped off to their purpose; pursued by overwhelming Imperial ground forces, Agent Z's team was doomed in the ensuring running gun battle that featured a Hollywood-style speeder chase, roof jumping, and running-through-the-streets gun battle. Despite fighting like heroes, Rebel Alliance forces were unable to break through Imperial lines to rescue them, absorbing heavy losses in the process. In an act of self-sacrifice, Agent Z ordered the Rebel Alliance forces to withdraw and save their strength, least they become entrapped in the Imperial attack. Watching their only hope of salvation retreat, Agent Z and his team fought to the bitter end, only to fall to multiple wounds & injuries by Imperials surrounding their position on a skyscrapper's roof and overwhelming them with sheer firepower & numbers. In the end, Agent Z was left with a badly broken and wounded body, while his last conscious thoughts were of his two dead teammates on the roof with him. Agent Z's damaged body and those of his fellow dead teammates were recovered through a series of shady under the table deals with corrupt Imperial officials quickly afterwards by The Organization before Agent Z's identity was cracked. Working against the clock, medical doctors and scientists under the direction of The Organization, worked to salvage what they could of Agent Z's broken body. Through a series of operations and surgeries that featured top-secret technology, Agent Z was renamed Agent Alpha after the medical lengths taken made him into The Organization's first extensively human modified cyborg with a high security clearance. While his memory is fragmented at best due to his near death at Imperial hands, Agent Alpha retains parts of his two former lives---both as Robert Zander and as Agent Z---but neither of those are nowhere near complete and are extremely fragmented. Essentially living a new life as half human / half cyborg, The Organization has made Agent Alpha aware of his former two lives, but not completely, choosing to allow their new military experiment to grow into what they needed him to be: a agent capable of the impossible. Ability Because of his previous athletic condition, salvaging what was left of Agent Z's body made it a natural option for a quick and efficient physical asset. Utilizing highly classified cutting-edged cyborg technology perfected through the Clone Wars and afterwards during the Rise of the Empire Era, The Organization redesigned Agent Alpha's body into a efficient killing machine, featuring super human running speed, jumping ability, and maneuverability; it has been said that Agent Alpha can keep up with a fast-moving repulsorlift-vehicle, jump three stories, & be able to dodge blaster and projectile bullets. Furthermore, Agent Alpha has been trained to utilize a number of different martial-arts disciplines as well. Further benefits include state-of-the-art anti-ion blaster technology that prevents a total system shut down and allows his system to reboot itself in a matter of seconds of such a ion blast. Other advancements include computer enhancements to his natural brain that allow him to think & react faster then the average human or alien and have almost Jedi-like reflexes, enabling him because of his natural muscle memory and natural brain to act faster then a droid. Other computerized brain enhancements include a targeting computer, HUD, zoom in/out, night vision/heat vision, camera & video/video recorder for top secret document scanning and secret meetings recordings, an increased memory bank ability (in addition to his natural memory) and reading/understanding speed (he can read whole books in a matter of minutes and retain all of the information), & communications up-link built into his eyes and brain. In particular, the communications up-link allows him to access any public network remotely with a encrypted path of access, as well as being able to access medium-to-hard secured military networks with a built-in slicer program. However, classified or secret-level encryption are beyond his ability to access. Finally, Agent Alpha has a fail-safe program that prevents tampering; any unauthorized access to Agent Alpha's brain or computer systems will trigger an immediate dead man's switch and melt & destroy all secret and classified technology and brain matter within Agent Alpha's whole body, effectively liquidizing his insides in a matter of seconds. The only access to Agent Alpha's systems is through the right armpit via a specially designed cord; once connected, the user has 20 seconds to enter the safe code, which is an alternating random 29 digit code every 3 hours known only to personnel directly associated with Agent Alpha's current mission assignment. For armor, his entire torso section is infused and encased in beskar, both front and back (see picture). Another feature was that his skeleton was furthermore infused with beskar from head to toe, a process that so thoroughly infused his natural bone structure that it increases the durability of his skeleton strength ten-fold, allowing him to take unbelievable punishment. A final advancement of technology is Agent Alpha's advanced ability---mainly his computerized enhanced brain and armor-infused-body---to remain relatively unseen by normal sensors & scans, allowing him to pass through all but the most thorough security scans or naked eye observations. All of these advancements, however, have also increased Agent Alpha's weight by double, a noticeably difference no technology can mask aware from sensors and a glaring weakness if spotted by the trained eye. Disadvantages / Risks Despite Agent Alpha's seemingly superior technology and advancement, the cyborg/human combination poses several risks in the prototype development that have furthermore been fixed and/or redesigned in following models, Agent Mu and Agent Omega, to one extend or the other. As stated earlier, Agent Alpha's increased weight has been seen as a glaring security problem, even through standard civilian security or normal military security measures. However, unless caught as "unusual" by the security technicians, this glaring weight issue for a man clearly not that heavy has been negated. It is a calculated risk on human error to oversee the weight issue. Since for civilian scanners, this is not an issue, the only concern is for trained and watchful military scanners. A course, "watchful" being the key word. A second disadvantage is Agent Alpha's power supply; while the cyborg has an emergency mini-solar panel array that is covered by a retractable hatch across the top of his head and which can provided extra power storage on long missions, Agent Alpha's normal power supply can only last him for up to a week's worth of full operations without recharging. However, recommended resupply of power cells is recommended every 3 days. While Agent Alpha can resupply from a hidden power supply port at the base of his neck through any common power supply source, if forced to operate beyond a week on strictly alone emergency power for more then 2 days after a week can start the system shutting down one function at a time in an emergency fashion to keep power to critical systems. To fully recharge Agent Alpha from the solar-panel system would take up to 72 hours, verses a direct power connect only takes up to 3 hours. A third disadvantage is that, while integrated with machine parts now, Agent Alpha is still human and still retains those body parts for said functions. He still needs to eat and use the bathroom; his rest cycle has been resigned to enter "rest mode" for up to 4 hours a day to save power and allow the system to recycle and refresh itself; however, like a human, Agent Alpha can wake himself at any moment and can, as stated early, go for an entire week if need be of no rest or recharging. A fourth disadvantage is Agent Alpha's need to have his system "tuned up" or scanned every week for maintenance to keep him operating at 100%. Personality Agent Alpha is known as a no nonsense Agent; to the point and efficient in all matters. While the cyborg-human has been "programmed" and "trained" to handle and interact in a wide arrange of social settings, his conduct with his peers is very militaristic. While some would like to regard this as part of his cyborg programming, the scientists and doctors that worked on Agent Alpha insist that most of that behavior is, in part, due to his natural born social-based tendencies before he became Agent Alpha. However, coworkers who knew Agent Alpha before he was transformed from Agent Z, insist in counter that he was more light-hearted and funny in his previous two lives. Style Agent Alpha prefers two use a double blaster pistol load-out and / or a blaster carbine load-out with grenades in support.Category:The Organization (Characters)